Perle Marine
by Octofafa
Summary: Une histoire basé sur un de mes couples Oc x canon: Marina et Shadow. Le hérisson est très déprimé, il n'est pas ne paix avec lui même et ne cesse de pensé a Maria ... Que faire quand une hérissonne lui rappel sont amour perdu ?


**Perle marine **

**Cette fanfic est une version alternative à une autre fan fiction que j'écris.**

**Crédits: **Sonic, tails, Amy, Shadow, Robotnic, Knuckle, Rouge, l'Ark, Mobius appartiennent a Sega.

**Epilogue:**

_« Vous allez nous créer exactement le même projet est-ce clair monsieur G ? »_

_« ... »_

_L'homme enchainé secoua la tête espérant que sa troisième création trompera sont coeur brisé. Il aciésa et se mit au travail, repensant a deux être cher perdu. Il fit ça par nostalgie sachant de toute manière que ces jours étaient compté. _

**Chapitre 1: Mélancolie **

Les rayons du soleil traversaient les nuages, projetant de petits rayons sur Mobius. Bien que la saison du grand froid était installé depuis deux mois, les hybrides ne crachaient pas sur le peu de chaleur qui émanait de l'astre. La neige recouvrait les chaînes montagneuses, le froid faisait frissonné les habitants qui n'hivernaient pas. Les petites villes et les villages étaient animés c'était bientôt Noël ! Cette fête si chaleureuse qui rassemblait les gens, les familles, qui parfois crée-ait plus facilement des couples que la fête commerciale nommé saint-Valentin. Cependant, un être ne partageait pas la bonne humeur de 97% des habitants. Le petit nouveau de Mobius, Shadow le hérisson était absent aux préparatifs, on le voyait encore plus rarement que l'insaisissable Sonic. Cet hybride était aussi chaleureux qu'un iceberg, sur tout mobius vous ne trouverez pas plus grincheux !

Dans un coin isolé une tache noire et rouge faisait un contraste avec la mousse blanche et gelée. Même s'il préférait les endroits chauds, l'hybride était satisfait de l'endroit désertique. Shadow préférait de loin la solitude, surtout en cette période de fête hivernal... Depuis son réveil, son arrivée sur Mobius il était ronchon. Bien sûr un autre aurait été heureux de voir des semblables, mais pas lui. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux perdu dans ces souvenirs ou vivait encore un être cher. Pour l'heure si ces derniers étaient vrais ou faux il s'en foutait quand il se sentait mal il préférait imaginer qu'ils étaient vrais. *

Le hérisson noir se remémorait amèrement les dernier moment qu'il avait vécut avec Maria sont amie d'enfance. Non parce qu'il la haissait, mais parce que sa disparition le laissait aigri. La jeune humaine fut sa seule véritable amie de toute manière il n'y avait pas d'autre enfants sur l'ark. Sa mort le laissa profondément blessé, il pouvait se souvenir tristement les derniers moment de sa vie avant qu'un fichu homosapiens ne lui tire une balle. Il serra le poing jusqu'à ce que sont gant ne sois rouge de sang. Il avait envie de hurler sa rage et sont désespoir, mais il savait que ça ne la ramènerait pas. Il avait beau se forcé, il n'arrivait pas a tourner la page jamais il ne pourrais vivre comme les autres mobiens de toute manière il était différent quoi qu'il fasse il se sentait comme un alien même parmis les être qui lui ressemblaient. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il partirait mais pour ça il devait volé les emeraudes. Cependant Sonic et ses chien-chien protégeaient bien les pierres. Les seuls alliés qu'il avait étaient rouge une chauve souris voleuse, et le sois disant descendant de sont créateur. Que ces souvenirs soient faux, ou vrai … Shadow trouvait que Gérald Robotnick avait plus de prestance que lui n'en aura jamais. Le scientifique n'était même pas fichu de stoppé un vulgaire hérisson bleu, ni réussir une invasion ou des machines.

Shadow le hérisson était la cible des moqueries sur mobius, un monde qu'il avait adopté a contre coeur. Sonic, la légende locale était en parti responsable de sont malaise. Il s'amusait a crier haut et fort partout que Shadow était un fake. Etais ce sa faute, si il allait vite a l'aide de ces chaussures ? A croire qu'il était destiné a être un mouton noir toute sont éternitée. Personne ne croyais en sa vie éternel, tout le monde le chariait. Lui, l'inconnu tomber de nul part. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est qu'on lui fiche la paix, les mobiens était des gens méprisable à croire que l'idiotie de Sonic était contagieuse. De toute manière Shadow le hérisson n'avait besoin de personne que se soit le gros robotnick ou l'agicheuse de Rouge. Oh, et bien il y avait d'autre tête qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture tel que la peste et collante Amy rose, le renard aérer et l'échnidée amoureux de l'émeraude mère. Si Sonic aurait été quelqu'un comme lui, il l'aurait plaint sincèrement d'être suivit d'autant de gogoles. Sonic repoussait si souvent Amy que des rumeurs circulaient qu'elle voulait le rendre jaloux en s'intéressant a Shadow, qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. L'hybride secoua la tête faisant une moue écoeuré plutôt embrassé le cul de Sonic que de se rabaisser a sortir avec une morue pareil. De toute manière, l'amour ne l'intéressait pas ... Une autre personne, un souvenir était bien ancré dans sont coeur. Il fit un sourire mélancolique et se releva.

" Maria ..."

Des gloussements fit tourné sont regard, voyant un groupe de filles hérissons il grogna de frustration. L'image de beau gosse ténébreux et solitaire attirait des filles. Le pire c'est qu'elles ressemblaient toute a Amy, la même mèche, seul la couleur changeait. Roulant des yeux il se dis que la mode de Mobius était vraiment horrible. Si il était condamné a être ici, ce serait pas pour finir avec un clone d'amy. Oh que non il préférait être seul...

" Shadow, tu veut bien faire une bataille de boule de neige avec nous ?" demanda une hérissone mauve

" Vous voulez de la neige ? " il fit un rictus et utilisa ces chaussures hyper sonic pour faire un virage envoyant une véritable avalanche sur le regroupement de fangirls pimbèches et hystérique espérant que ça refroidi leur ardeur.

« Oh, Shadow tu est si rapide ! »

Elles ressemblaient a des bonhommes de neiges mais continuaient a gloussé, rougir et lui demander de rester avec elles pour on ne sais quoi. Ben quoi ? Shadow ne traduisait pas le langage de dindes aérés. Elles croyais qu'il était désespéré pour leur sauter dans les bras ? Non. De plus, il n'avais ni besoin de fan club ni de harem. Il osait espérer qu'un jour elles mûrissent et se trouvent de vrai petits copains, et qu'elles lui lachent les basquettes enfin si il en avait. Heureusement, sa vitesse lui permettait souvent de fuir le troupeau de folles furieuse et retrouvé une vie calme et sereine dans des endroit isolé comme celui-ci... Pourtant il sous estimait les greluches qui le retrouvaient toujours. Il ne savait pas qui était responsable de cette vague de fan attitude, mais si il trouvait qui... ce qui aurait une belle place au cimetierre fille ou mec. Shadow ne faisait pas dans la dentelle. Il n'était pas du tout le genre de hérisson a être gnan gnan, gentil, ou gâlant avec des emmerdeuses.

Dépité, le hérisson noir secoua la tête et décida d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y est. Une étoile filante passa au- dessus de sa tête, il leva celle-ci et fit un sourire triste en repensant ce que maria lui disait que les étoiles emportaient les voeux aux fées. Une petite larme coula sur sa joue. Il fit le voeu de trouver un moyen d'aller dans le monde des humains pour elle et d'exaucer son dernier souhait. La vérité ? Elle était tout autre... Tout comme l'étoile, Shadow fila a toute vitesse laissant sont fan club lui criant et suppliant de revenir, derrière lui. Shadow continua sa course quand une boule de piquant verdâtre lui fit une queue de poisson. Le hérisson stoppa sa course, lançant un regard plein de haine a l'individu qui l'a forcer a s'arrêter.

« So...nic ? » laissa échapper Shadow de ces dent serré de colère, mais vite il remarqua qu'il c'était trompé, celui qu'il croyait être sonic était un fake, un fake rencontrant un autre fake.

A part Shadow qui pouvait rivalisé avec l'animal super sonic bleu personne ne les égalait. Qui était-il ? Serrant les poings et se mordant les lèvres jusqu'aux sang il allait lui donné l'ordre de dire qui il était, cependant sont interlocuteur lui coupa la parole tout en ricanant froidement :

« Salut l'ombre, je croit qu'on vas causer tout les deux. »

les jambes qui portaient l'individu s'animèrent, il prit la même vitesse que Sonic puis accséléra encore, encore jusqu'à adopté la même vitesse que Shadow grace au chaos contrôle mais juste avec la force de ses jambes. Les yeux ecarquillé le hérisson noir était la bouche grande ouverte. Comment était ce possible ? L'inconnu avait passé la vitesse de la lumière.

_Qui est ce hérisson plus rapide que Sonic et Shadow ? Vous le serez au prochain chapitre !_

**Note: **Je sais le premier chapitre est hyper court. Mais c'est la première fois que je fais une fic depuis un an. Le deuxième chapitre sera plus long, mais je mettrais plus de temps a l'écrit, car j'ai d'autre projet.


End file.
